


The Man Across the Street

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Frottage, M/M, Nakedness, PWP, Rimming, Self-Indulgent Porn, Voyeurism, implied use of other sextoys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The action seems strangely erotic, considering the man is alone in his room, and Castiel gives in and surrenders himself to his orgasm"</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The PWP I never thought I'd write</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wherein Castiel gets an unexpected present

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is like my first try ever on anything porny... it's remarkably longer (heh) than I imagined, and I'm weirdly proud of it
> 
> However, if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out, critism is meant to make us better.
> 
> Usual disclaimers - and no disrespect meant
> 
> Edit:  
> Now translated into Russian by FoggyFeline71  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8178616

The first thing Castiel Novak does when he gets home on Fridays is strip out of all his clothes. Because he is thoughtful like that he doesn’t just throw it around randomly as he goes, no, he very carefully hangs up his suit to be brought to the cleaner’s by the maid, he politely turns his socks, shirt and underwear the right side out, before putting it in the hamper, and the tie, belt and cuff links are placed on their designated spots. The second thing he does is getting his binoculars and a bottle of lube before he sits in his dark guest room, in the giant arm chair that is the only piece of furniture on the first floor of his house. Then he waits.

He is rewarded less than an hour later when light floods the room across the street, into which he has the perfect view. He doesn’t necessarily _need_ the binoculars, but they let him see details he would otherwise miss. And then he walks in, the man who works as head of security for Sandover, a man who is, essentially, Castiel’s subordinate, and he knows this is wrong, creepy and potentially borderline rapey, but he just can’t stop himself from watching the green eyed Adonis on the other side of the road.  
Today he is talking on the phone as he enters his bedroom, his hand gesturing in wide movements as if to underline some point he is making to the person on the other end of the line. He suddenly goes still, right in front of his window, and Castiel can see the frown and how his lips are getting thinner. Then he shakes his head, turning his back towards his captivated audience, and there’s movement as if he is unbuttoning his shirt. Castiel is breathless and can already feel the heat pooling low in his belly. Then the bedroom is empty and Castiel leans back, letting go of the breath he wasn’t aware he was holding, and resumes his waiting.  
It is only a few minutes before the man is back, this time only wearing boxers and his open shirt. His chest is magnificent, in Castiel’s humble opinion - broad and tan, entirely free of hair and yet decidedly masculine to look at, he can’t help drooling at little at the sight. As almost every other Friday the man wields a cheap razor with which he starts shaving his legs, something that has Castiel almost coming right then and there, to prevent it he grips his cock at the base, taking deep breaths while trying to will the sensation away. When the man is satisfied with the state of his legs he starts to apply lotion to them. The action seems strangely erotic, considering the man is alone in his room, and Castiel gives in and surrenders himself to his orgasm. Apparently he passes out for a little while, because the next time he manages to look across the street, the man is out of sight again. When he finally comes back into view Castiel feels like he’s just taken a knee to the groin. The green eyed man is smoothing his hands down a black dress, gently like he was caressing a lover’s body. The dress is asymmetrical, it goes down to his ankle on his right side, but on the left it only covers half his thigh making it obvious that the black silk stockings he’s wearing are held up with a garter belt, seeing as Castiel can see the garters themselves. The man’s torso is covered by the dress, but Castiel can see the skin on his left side, indicating that there may not be much covering the man’s back. Castiel feels like a child on Christmas getting cheated for his most longed for present when the man once again leaves the bedroom. Castiel can’t help the surge of disappointment when soon the light in the bedroom is shut off and no other lights turn on anywhere in the house. He resigns himself to a lonesome night, returns his binoculars to their place and the lube to his night stand, before he goes to take a shower and puts on a pair of pajamas, before he sits himself in the living room with a book and a glass of brandy.

Castiel is halfway through his book when the doorbell rings. Annoyed he puts the book away and stands to open the door. On the way he tightens the belt on his robe, feeling a little ridiculous for answering his door in his night clothes when it’s barely eight in the evening. When he finally reaches and opens the door he feels like pinching himself, thinking it’s a real possibility he might have fallen asleep somewhere. In front of him stands a creature so breath taking beautiful he almost feels like crying. Castiel has spent so long admiring the man from afar, he is as familiar with his professional looks as he is with how the man looks in the throes of passion. He has seen this man in various states of undress, and for the last infinite number of Fridays has he watched this man jerk off and dress up as a woman. Castiel has been blown away by the sight separated by distance and buildings but having him here, on Castiel’s doorstep almost causes him to have a heart attack. The man’s blood red lips parts in a sultry smile and his voice is a little higher than normal and significantly more breathless as he leans forward and lowly whispers in Castiel’s ear: “I’ll make you scream while moaning your name.” Clutching the door handle for support he takes a small step backwards and opens the door further, inviting the man inside his home. The first thing Castiel notices is that the man is taller than usual and a quick look down shows he’s wearing a pair of black stilettos, which gives the man a certain sway of his hips that leaves Castiel in a slight trance. When he reaches the living room the man turns, and sends Castiel a look filled with heat and dirty promises, that brings him out of his stupor and has him scrambling towards the man. Castiel can hear him chuckle but the smile on his lips remains flirtatious. The second Castiel is within reach the man’s hands are on the belt of his rope, deftly untying the thing and with gentle hands pushing it down his arms. Castiel can’t seem to move as the man uses his grip on the rope to press himself closer inserting a leg between Castiel’s, rubbing his hardening cock. There’s warm air blowing over Castiel’s ear the other man’s breath not completely steady and without warning there are hands on his pants and a tongue licking the shell of his ear. Castiel can’t control the shudder that wrecks through his body but before he can pull himself together the man gracefully sinks to his knees, his hand sliding down Castiel’s torso before crawling under his pajama shirt and reaching towards his nipples. When the man pinches the hardened nub Castiel bucks his hips, and his cock dives right into the open mouth in front of him. Castiel is not ashamed to admit that the only thing keeping him standing is the body in front of him and the light pressure the man’s hands applies to his chest. It doesn’t take the man’s sinful mouth and skilled fingers long to have Castiel a writhing, moaning mess and before long he spills his seed down the throat of the man kneeling before him - not a single drop escapes, and Castiel is licked and suckled through the aftershocks. When he starts hissing from the overstimulation the man gives a final kiss to the head of Castiel’s cock and then he pulls back Castiel’s boxers and pajamas pants. When he is satisfied with his work the man stands, and then his lips are on Castiel’s. The kiss is hard and demanding, the man’s tongue licking into Castiel’s mouth, and Castiel can taste himself, something that has blood once again rushing down, but it’s been years since Castiel was a teenager and his cock gives up its valiant efforts of becoming hard again this instant. When the man is done with Castiel’s mouth he starts trailing his lips up and down Castiel’s jaw, mouths at his Adam’s apple and licks the tender flesh behind his ear. Castiel can’t help moaning and panting as if he was trying to make the soundtrack to a porno, and judged from the hardness poking his thigh the other man appreciates it, so Castiel decides to be as loud as he wants for once. When the haze of orgasm finally lifts Castiel realizes that he has not once touched the wonder of a human he has in front of him. Hesitantly, afraid to get his hands batted away, he reaches towards the man’s naked side, brushes lightly against the skin before snaking all the way to the back, feeling elated as he discovers he was right, and the man’s upper backside is almost entirely bare. Soon his other hand joins in, stroking down the man’s naked skin, one hand going up, playing with the hair on his nape, the other venturing downwards before at last it rests on the swell of the man’s magnificent ass. Wanting to know if it feels as good as it looks Castiel’s other hand comes down too and he grips the firm cheeks, squeezing them and is rewarded when the man’s hips thrust forward and a small, breathy moan escapes his luscious lips, and finally Castiel looks at him, sees how blown his eyes are and how the red lipstick is smeared from when his lips were wrapped around Castiel’s cock, and by god does Castiel want to see that again, especially without the red color to disturb that absolutely delicious picture. But right now he decides that he wants to take the man up on the promise he made earlier, so Castiel grabs his wrist and drags him towards his bedroom. Castiel wants to see everything so not only does he turn on the light in the ceiling but he lets go of the wrist and goes to turn on the lamps on the bedside. It’s the sound of ripping cloth that has him turning and the sight makes his mouth water and his dick throb. The green eyed man’s dress is lying on the floor, ripped to pieces but Castiel couldn’t care less as he take in the sight of his soon to be lover. He knew the man was wearing a carter belt, it’s a flimsy, lacy thing, that he doesn’t spare more than a cursory glance, other than to note how it frames the man’s narrow hips and in unison with the stockings remind him of his earlier thought about unwrapping a present. What really catches Castiel’s eyes though are the panties. What holds them up and on him are a thin strap around the man’s waist, the lace covering the groin is see-through lace and it’s already damp and shiny with precum, while the man’s erect cock strains the material, the head having already escaped its confines. The man looks at him with hooded eyes, before he turns and bends over to remove the stilettos - the sight almost has Castiel coming for the third time in a few hours. The panties may have valiantly tried to cover the front of the man, but nothing covers his ass cheeks and when he bends and spreads his legs a little, Castiel can see the end of the plug wedged snuggly inside the man. As if he knows that Castiel has not seen enough, the instant the shoes are off the man’s feet he leans forward until he’s on all four, then he lowers his torso, spreads his legs even further and then lift his hands to hold himself open. Castiel makes a high pitched sound as if he’s about to die and he can hear the quiet chuckle coming from the man. Never before has Castiel been presented with anything so beautiful and when he finally dares move and touch the man on the floor, his hands are reverent and his face filled with awe. Castiel places feather light touches along the man’s spine, caresses his hands and finally leans in and places a kiss on either side of the plug. Then he stands eyes still trained on the man who makes no effort to move, though Castiel imagines the position must be at least uncomfortable, and finally he strips himself of the pajamas, though for once he just throws the thing over his shoulder without a second glance. He kneels then, behind the man, and on his knee walks over, until his body is flush with the other man’s. Castiel wants to smell and taste so once again he leans in and inhales, savors the sweet, musky aroma of man and sex, and then he removes the plug. Castiel swears the pink pucker blinks at him, beckoning him to come closer, and he can’t resist the siren call of it, and without conscious thought he breaches the man with his tongue. It’s messy and sloppy but Castiel loves every second of it, how his saliva mixes with the leftover (oddly tasteless) lube, and makes the hole in front of him wetter and more open. The man on the floor is at least as vocal as Castiel was earlier, and every sound spurs Castiel on to keep going. Never once does the man’s hands fall from where they’re keeping him exposed to Castiel, not even when he starts thrusting backwards, trying to impale himself on Castiel’s tongue. When his jaw gets sore and his mouth dries out Castiel straightens himself, pressing closer so his cock rests under the man’s heavy balls. He can smell the precum dripping from the man’s cock, caught in the lace containing it, and he wants to come like this, so he starts thrusting his hips, sliding back and forth between the softness of the man’s balls and the coarseness of the lace. He want to put his fingers inside the man, so he leans forward, offers his hand to the open mouth, and then there’s a pink tongue, dragging him inside that warm, moist cavern, and his fingers are treated just the way his cock was before, and the sensory memory has him going faster, until they are ejected from the man’s mouth, and having thrown caution to the wind Castiel instantly plunges three fingers into the man’s entrance and is rewarded with a moan that he can feel against his cock, and then his fingers are swallowed by the man’s body, while he desperately tries to thrust back as Castiel goes forward, and still he holds himself open, and Castiel can’t get enough of the sight of where his fingers end and the man’s hole begins and then the man’s thumbs strokes Castiel’s fingers right where they are connected and Castiel comes in thick white ropes all over the man’s panties, chest and his own carpet. Shaking through his orgasm it takes Castiel a while to notice that the man is no longer moving, though he isn’t trying to dislodge Castiel’s fingers either. When he thinks he can stand he withdraws from the man’s body and rises. He can hear the breathless sigh that leaves the man’s lips and when he at long last removes his hands from his cheeks Castiel can see ten clear fingers on the pale skin. Arching his back the man rises, throws a down right filthy look over his shoulder and then walks out of Castiel’s bedroom.


	2. Wherein Cas goes out and gets a gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning (week) after

It takes Castiel embarrassingly long to understand the man won’t be coming back, the only evidence of his presence being the ripped dress and the plug on the floor. Castiel bends to pick the items up and goes to dispose of them. He puts the dress in the trash, after all it is beyond repair but he brings the plug with him back to the bedroom, where he places it on his nightstand. He sleeps like a baby that night

  


Come Monday morning Castiel has decided that everything that happened Friday night was some weird dream or hallucination - he has not yet been able to explain the faint traces of lipstick on his cock or jaw nor the plug placed on his nightstand - but he will in due time.  
As always when he enters Sandover he is greeted by the receptionist, a perky young woman who always greets him with a cheerful "Good morning" and "Have a nice day". Usually Castiel stops and exchanges a few remarks with her, but today he barely grunts at her, before walking towards the elevator. Standing inside the cart he looks back at the reception, the girl smiling flirtatiously at a green eyed man in a suit, Castiel feels his stomach drop in jealousy when the man lifts his head and their eyes lock, a knowing smirk on those luscious lips no longer marred by red lipstick. Castiel feels his face heat and is immensely grateful that the doors choose that instant to close.  
The rest of the day is equally torturous. He had not really realized how much his head of security actually spends with him. The man follows Castiel everywhere, always a few steps behind him, eyes darting everywhere looking for threats and the like when they’re outside, and when they’re inside the green eyed man walks half a step in front of Castiel, enters doors before him, to sweep the room Castiel has to be in, he looks behind doors, curtains, desks, and Castiel has an infinite number of possibilities to see how the man’s tailor made suit hugs his ass and shows of his bowed legs. Castiel spends the entire week constantly trying to will away his hard on.  
It all culminates Friday morning when he enters his office. He has barely closed his door, wanting a few minutes to prepare for his first meeting of the day, before he is forcefully spun around and his pants are being pushed down to his knees, and then his cock is once more engulfed in that wet, sinful mouth, and when he looks down and sees those lips he has dreamt of for far longer than the last week, stretched obscenely around his engorged flesh Castiel can’t help the desperate sound that escapes him. The green eyed man on the floor pulls off his cock with an audible plop, looks up at Castiel through his lashes and calmly says  
“This close to the door everybody in the hall can hear you”, and then he dives back in, swallowing Castiel don to the root, staying there, nuzzling his nose through the smatter of pubic hair, before he stats bobbing his head. Castiel tries to be completely quiet, biting his lips to not let any sounds escape when the man pulls off again, letting his tongue lick along the thick vein on the underside of Castiels cock, before his hand descends to play with Castiels balls. the sensations are almost too much for Castiel, who soon has to try to stuff his whole fist inside his mouth to stop himself from making any noise, and then he can feel his orgasm crawling up on him and he tries to make a warning sound, and the man once again takes Castiels cock into his mouth, worshipping it with lips and teeth and tongue, and Castiel comes with a muffled groan, and the man once again swallows every last drop Castiel gives, licks hi clean and then pulls Castiels pants back up. Then he stands, pushes Castiel aside, and is out the door in a heartbeat.  
On shaking legs Castiel walks to his desk and collapses in his chair. When his secretary comes to retrieve him several minutes later he is back to his usual demeanor, and he hardly ever flinches when he sees the green eyed man’s stoic face when he walks towards his meeting. 

  


It’s a long day so when Castiel finally gets home it is almost ten in the evening and he is exhausted and keyed up, and knowing he has missed out on his usual entertainment he resigns himself to fall asleep on the couch with some mindless entertainment. So he changes into his pajamas, pours himself a brandy and sits on the couch with a blanket, before he reaches for the remote and turns on the telly.  
As always the sound comes first, a long low moan, and then the picture. What he sees almost makes his brain short circuit. It is a recording, definitely not something shown on the telly, and Castiel supposes the footage is taken last Friday night. The green eyed man stands in a room, the walls are white and there is nothing on them, nor is there any furniture as far as Castiel can see. He’s still wearing the garter belt, stockings and panties he had when he was spread out on Castiels bedroom floor, and the man’s groin is covered in something white (semen, Castiels mind supplies) and a few drops adorns the man's chest too. His cock stands proud, and Castiel remembers how the man had stopped moving the instant Castiel had come, and he is a little ashamed he didn’t make sure the green eyed man had at least an orgasm of his own. The man’s eyes are closed and his hips are pushing backwards and the man moans as he had with Castiels fingers inside him. The man's hands are roaming his upper body, leaving a caress here, a little pinch there, and then he lifts a hand to his mouth sucking on his fingers before the start circling his nipples. They instantaneously hardens and Castiel can feel saliva pooling in his mouth, wishing he could do the things the man is doing to himself, and then the man squeezes and his hips makes a powerful backwards thrust and then he head falls back, his mouth going slack and he comes in thick spurts all over himself. The man pants and moans, his hips circling in small, abortive unconscious moves, before he finally opens his eyes and sends the camera one of those filthy smiles, and then leans forward and turns of the camera.

  


Castiel has no clear memory of leaving his house and crossing the street. But here he is, standing at the door with the plate proclaiming that here lives Dean Winchester, and he can hear the faint echo of the doorbell ringing through the other man’s house. He wants to run, and never again lay an eye on this wonderful man, but he is frozen in place, the only thing visible in his mind’s eye is the sight of Deans face as he came soaked in Castiels own release. Castiel wants that, can feel his cock fill with blood at the thought of it, He can hear a distant voice but he can’t make out the words so he tries the handle and the door opens. He enters a hallway with the lights on and then Dean is there, naked except for yet another pair of panties, though these are the same color as his eyes and fits him far better, seeing as it’s only the outline of his cock that’s visible thorough them. He approaches Castiel with a smile on his face and then he is pushing the robe from Castiels arms, and he places something in Castiels hand before he turns to hang up the robe next to the jackets already hanging from the wall. Castiel almost swallows his tongue in shock, because like last time nothing covers Deans ass and when he looks down to see a remote in his hand he knows that once he gets to spread those pale cheeks what he will be greeted with is yet another plug. To confirm his suspicion he turns the thing on, and the surprised moan coming from Dean is all the confirmation he needs. They slowly walks through the house, Castiel enjoying the view of Deans perfect backside while he occasionally plays with the remote. Every time he make an adjustment Dean moan and at one point his hand goes in front of him as if to touch himself. Castiels harsh no has his hands back at his side immediately.  
It turns out, that unlike Castiel's house Dean has a basement, and that’s where he leads the dark haired man. Castiel recognizes the white walls from the video, and also realizes that this is probably why there is rarely lights on that he can see. Dean goes towards the wall, and the he rolls it aside, and the first thing Castiel notices is the four poster bed in the center of the room. Where the room is white, the bed is black, and he can’t help but think, Dean would look amazing on it. Apparently impatient with him Dean backs up until he is flush with Castiel and then he starts grinding his ass against Castiel's hard cock. It is almost impossible for him but he manages to croak out  
“take 'em off and then lie on the bed, spread yourself open for me again”, and Dean does, and the sight of his glistening ass, and rock hard cock has something lo9oseninginside Castiels chest, and faster than ever before he shed every article of clothing he’s wearing, removing the plug and then he sheaths himself in the welcoming warmth that is Deans body. The only reaction is a low grunt, that is more a plea for more than it is a sign of discomfort. Castiel starts slowly, not wanting to hurt the man under him, but when he’s told to go harder faster, he pulls almost all the way out before slamming back in. He sets a grueling pace for the first few minutes, before he starts to slow down, savoring the sight of where their bodies connect, enjoying that Dean keeps his hand on his cheeks, exposing himself to Castiel, and while he’s ramming straight in to Deans prostate on every inwards thrust and the sounds Dean makes could keep him provided with jerk off fantasies for years, it is the sight more than any other thing that finally has him tensing before he paints the inside of Dean in white. When he recovers from his orgasm he takes the plug in his hand and replaces that for his cock as he pulls out, trapping his release inside Dean. The few drops that escapes the plug he leans forward and licks up. Getting off the bed he goes to retrieve the remote, and the he turns on the plug. There is not a sound coming from the man on the bed as Castiel ups the intensity of the toys vibrations, but finally Deans entire body stiffens and he shoots his load with a hoarse scream. Castiel leaves the plug on when he goes to pull Dean off of the bed, and he stands on shaky legs when Castiel kneels in front of him and licks him clean. He makes Dean come a second time before he turns the plug of entirely and then curls into Deans chest and promptly falls asleep.  
He wakes later to the disoriented feeling of not being sure where he is, something poking his hip and, he gives a startled gasp when something slick enters his ass. That’s when he remembers everything that has happened and he immidiately relaxes into the feeling of Deans fingers fucking into him, stretching him. It’s been so long since anybody has done that to him, so long since he has wanted anybody to, and he revels in the feeling of being taken care of, and then he is flipped so he's on his back, and Dean is lined up at his entrance, smiling at him, once again placing that remote in Castiels hand, and then he pushes in, first the fat cockhead and then slowly, inch by agonizing inch and Castiel can’t remember when he has ever felt so full, and he lets out a whimper while raising his legs, wrapping them around Deans waist to pull him even closer, and then he turns on the plug on the highest intensity and the shock has Dean slamming right in against Castiels prostate, and then he starts fucking in earnest, interspaced with rolls of his hips to drive himself deeper inside Castiel, and he is moaning and panting and whispering an endless stream of praise and profanities and Castiel has never seen anything so beautiful in his life, and the thought drives him over the edge and he comes with a scream while his name falls from the green eyed man’s lips, a prayer of _CasCasCas_ before he too comes, shooting his seed deep into Castiel’s ass.


End file.
